Ma saison 2
by miSa32
Summary: Voilà alors pour expliquer en quelques mots ma fic est ma saison 2 à moi de prison break, il y aura beaucoup de moments en rapport avec la vraie saison mais tout le reste est de moi!


Voilà ma première fanfic sur Prison Break! C'est ma saison 2 à moi! Bien sû il y aura beaucoup de choses en rapport avec la vraie saison 2 mais sinon le reste sera de mon invention!

Please des reviews!

CHAP 1:

Michael se réveilla en sursaut. Il venait de faire un cauchemar, le même tous les soirs, depuis l'évasion. Il était en sueur. Tout avait l'air si réel. Son rève racontait comment il avait retrouvé Sara. Mais tout ne se passait pas comme prévu. Le fait qu'elle les avait aidé à s'enfuir faisait d'elle une fugitive et Mahone l'avait retrouvé, puis persécuté. A chaque fois qu'il se réveille, la dernière image qu'il voit est le visage suppliant de la belle docteur demandant de l'aide. Mais cela n'était qu'illusion. Tout de moins Michael se força a le croire. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Sara depuis deux semaines, depuis l'évasion, mais personne ne pouvait la soupconné d'avoir laissé la porte de l'infirmerie ouverte. Lincoln se réveilla a son tour

Lincoln: tu es réveillé, quelle heure est-il?  
Michael: il est 3h du matin. J'ai fait un cauchemar.  
Lincoln: j'en ai fait aussi,depuis que Véronica est...  
Michael: je sais... elle me manque aussi.  
Lincoln: de quoi parle tes rèves?  
michael: euh... tu sais de Mahone...  
Lincoln: et de Sara?  
Michael: je culpabilise de l'avoir mélé a tout ça.  
Lincoln: on avait pas le choix.  
Michael: peut-être mais tout de même.  
Lincoln: viens allons marcher tranquillement. Laissons la bande dormir.

Ils se levèrent et sortirent de l'entrepôt où ils logaient depuis près d'une semaine et se dirigèrent vers le lac d'à côté.

Lincoln: il faudrait se séparer des autres tu ne crois pas?  
Michael:si mais maintenant qu'il savent pour l'argent de Charles, ils ne vont pas nous lâcher. Et puis Sucre restera avec nous, il va avoir un gosse et c'est le seul en qui on peut faire vraiment confiance. Je ne peux pas lui fausser compagnie après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble à Fox River.  
Sucre (arrivant): Merci mon pote! mais ton frengin à raison, on ne peut pas rester avec des criminels tels que T-Bag ou Abruzzi.  
Michael: On verra cela demain. Allons nous recoucher pour le moment.

Ils rejoingnirent donc à nouveau l'entrepôt pour finir leur nuit.Michael priait intèrieurement pour que Sara n'ait pas d'ennuis. Elle lui manquait. les quelques minutes qu'il passait avec elle quotidiennement lui manquait.  
Il essaya de ne plus y penser jusqu'au lendemain et se rendorma.

Quand le soleil se leva, Michael, Lincoln et Sucre se réveillèrent avant les autres comme a leur habitude. Avec l'argent que Michael avait caché au cimetière, Lincoln Burrows décida d'aller leur chercher de quoi manger au petit magazin à quelques kilomètres de là. Il se camoufla pour que personne ne le reconnaisse et prit la route avec la voiture à leur disposition. Pendant ce temps là Michael réunissa la bande: T-Bag, Abruzzi, Sucré et C-Note.

Michael: bon les gars,cet après midi chacun prend sa route séparément. Cela devient trop dangereux de rester groupé.  
T-Bag: j'espère que tu plaisantes Gueule d'ange.  
Michael (sérieux): J'en ai l'air?  
Abruzzi: c'est pas pour te faire la main sur les 5 millions de DB Cooper.  
Michael: Tout le monde sait ou se trouve le fric non? Le premier arrivé en UTAH remporte le gros lot c'est aussi simple que ça. Et puis il faut que je sorte mon neveu de taule. On peut pas prendre le risque de se montrer tout les 6.  
C-Note: On a pas le choix. Mais la famille passe avant tout. je préfére prendre la route maintenant. Plus tôt je pars, plus tôt je revoie ma femme et ma fille. (etreignant Michael) Merci Blanche Neige, sans toi notre petite escapade n'aurait pas eu lieu.  
Michael: Sans vous n'ont plus! a bientôt qui sait.

Et C-Note partit sous le regard des autres membres des évadés de FOX RIVER.

Michael: Lincoln ne va pas tarder, je vais l'attendre dehors.  
Sucre: je vais au lac me rafraîchir.  
Abruzzi: Moi je vais me recoucher, dans quelques heures j'ai une longue route.  
T-Bag: Idem pour moi.  
Michael: Ne vous entretuez pas! 'est compris je ne veux pas le moindre problème! (et il sortit en compagnie de Fernando).  
Sucre: et pour cet après-midi, si je reste avec vous, ces deux fils de pute vont ce doute de quelque chose.  
Michael: surement. Mais j'ai déjà prévu. Abruzzi avant d'aller en UTAH va vouloir revoir sa famille, il partira donc vers l'Est. Quant à T-Bag, son désire de vengeance est plus fort que tout il ira donc vers le Sud. Et toi tu partira en même temps qu'eux mais vers le Nord.Par où nous allons. Avec Linc on fera le grand nettoyage pour ne laisser aucune trace on passera te chercher.  
Sucre: c'est pas risqué?  
Michael: fais-moi confiance,on passera te prendre, je ne faille jamais à ma parole.  
Sucre: je sais. Rentrons dedans. Ils vont soupconné quelque chose sinon.  
Michael: oui tu as raison.

Ils repartirent vers le hangar et firent quelques parties de cartes. Au bout d'une demi heure, Lincoln revint avec les petits déjeuners. Il avait l'air stessé et inquiet.

Lincoln: manger, il y en a pour tout le... Mais ou est Francklin?  
T-bag: parti il y a une demi heure.

Lincoln regarda Michael et celui-ci fit un signe de tête affirmatif comme s'ils lisaient dans les pensées l'un de l'autre. Linc dirigea ensuite son regard vers la sortie, encore une fois son frère sembla avoir compris.

Michael: On revient, on va vous chercher de quoi se repèrer et boire pour votre départ, dans la voiture.

Quand ils eurent atteint le véhicule, Burrows avait la portière et se laissa lourdemnt tomber sur le siège conducteur.

Michael: Que se passe-t-il ?  
Lincoln: Au magasin, il y avait les infos et le jugement de LJ est pour demain. Je m'inquiète, sur les quelques images que j'ai pu voir il était en compagnie d'Alexander Mahone.  
Michael: Il faut le sortir de là.  
Lincoln: comment?  
Michel: On va trouver, nous nous rendrons à chicago et on improvisera s'il le faut.  
Lincoln: Mike, c'est pas tout.  
Michael: Quoi?  
Lincoln: Nous étions aussi aux infos, et ils ont découvert que le docteur Tancredi nous a aidé. Il a était dit aussi qu'elle a fait une overdose la mme nuit que celle de l'évasion.  
Michael (en colère contre lui-même): NON! Comment j'ai pu être aussi con pour la mettre en danger à ce point! (il tapa sur la voiture).  
Lincoln: Son père va la sortir de là.  
Michael: J'espère, il faut que je trouve un moyen de l'appeler.  
Lincoln: Quand on sera à Chicago on volera un portable et tu lui téléphonera ok?  
Michael: Ouais...

Ils prirent des cartes, des gourdes...pour le départ des leurs camarades. Ils les rejoingnirent pour manger leur dernier repas ensemble... 


End file.
